


Drabble Day 2018

by omarandjohnny



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Gen, M/M, Super Soap Week 2016, alex mention in chapter 8, baby mention, drowning mention?, mh mention in chapter 14, original character mention in chapter 23, original charcter in chapter 24, rebecca mention in chapter 15, robron - Freeform, seb in chapter 11, seb in chapter 18, seb in chapter 22, seb in chapter 3, seb mention in chapter 17, seb mention in chapter 21, seb mention in chapter 23, wedding mention, work-related injury-blood mention in chapter 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: I'm participating in a 24 hour drabble-a-thon, so I thought I'd crosspost them here. A drabble every hour (hopefully, heh), so I'll be updating tags and characters as I go. These are all unbeta'd, and I am rusty, you've been forewarned!





	1. Maroon

The sight was a lot to take in. 

Robert had turned Victoria's living room into a tip. Legal papers, baby books, boxes. And a mountain of clothes. 

He spotted it out of the corner of his eye, crumpled up.

It struck him as obscene. 

That jacket was made to display Robert's broad shoulders, the hue of it making his skin practically glow. 

Aaron had tried it on, once, before Rob had collected the last of his wardrobe from Mill. The slightest ghost of his expensive cologne hidden inside. That hurt him for days after. 

"You found my keys yet, Aaron?"


	2. Silver

"You really doing this again?" Bob asked as he brought his coffee over. 

Robert looked down at his own hand as he grabbed the to-go cup, smiling at the glint bouncing off his ring. He was going to take it off only once more, for the purposes of the ceremony due to start in a few hours time. 

"Definitely am. Cheers, Bob," Rob replied, taking a cautious sip before standing to leave. 

Bob stopped him momentarily, putting an arm out to grab the door. 

"Make it stick this time, Robert."

Rob saw the exhaustion in Bob's eyes. 

"I will do."


	3. Azure

It would be so easy to stay here forever. 

Aaron watches Robert swinging Sebastian over the water, a peal of giggles erupting as his toes graze the licking waves. It was easier to travel with Seb now that he was older, three years old and every bit as cheeky as his dads. They'd promised Seb he'd get to visit the 'big boo' that he'd seen off some advert on telly. 

Big blue sea. 

He watches Rob swing and dip Seb, over and over, the laughter now infectious. Aaron waves them in, sun cream time. 

Yeah, forever would be just fine.


	4. Purple

"I look like that gobby kid off Willy Wonka! Told ya I hated that dress when ya picked it up!"

Gabby couldn't help but chuckle, Liv's frown taking up her whole face. She knew bringing Liv to pick out formal wear would be entertaining.

"It's meant to be a purple-y color, Gabs, but this?" Liv sighed, flailing her arms in disgust.

Gabby turned looked at the rack, the 'no' side far outweighing the 'possibles.' She then spotted it, second to last. Sharply tailored, vibrant purple suit. Hair down, a pair of decent heels. 

"Oy, shut up and try this on."


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (takes place during the Super Soap Week Crash, Aaron's last conscious moments before he passes out in the car)

He can't bear the look of distress on Robert's face. Aaron wants so desperately to stay, but it's all gone so heavy. The ripping pain in his side has gone heavy as well. Heavy and cold. The car keeps filling up.

A final declaration and then he sinks underneath the water. 

He thinks he heard his name as his body settled back into the driver's seat, the fight gone out of him. In the last moments his consciousness could grasp onto, he thinks he felt a kiss. An inwards rush of air.

_Can we go back to the green place?_


	6. Ivory

It's just a smudge of icing in his beard, not really noticeable.

Robert wants nothing more than to lick it off Aaron's beautiful face, but they're in a room packed to the rafters with all manner of family. Lots of little ones milling about, looking for mischief as the adults get stuck into the open bar. 

The cake's delicious. Sweet, but not too rich. Subtle ivory swirls, solid black fondant. Vic outdid herself. 

Robert watches Aaron shovel another bite from the plate and stops him. He runs his thumb over Aaron's cheek and then grabs the fork to feed him.


	7. Turquoise

She warned him not to attempt breaking down the totalled Vauxhall until Aaron had come back. Too many jutting edges, it looked like a turquoise coral reef.

She was in the portacabin working on doodles for Leo's birthday when she heard him cry out. She rushed out of the door to see him cradling his left hand, blood spotting the cuff of his sleeve. 

"It were just a few stitches, Liv," Gerry whispered, trying to calm her down during the ride back from A & E. 

"You're an idiot," she sniffed,"Soon as those stitches are out, you're getting a slap!"


	8. Saffron

No better place to catch the sunset than from the scrapyard.

Aaron had left early to meet Alex for a drink, Gerry scarpered soon after. Brittle February air stinging his already winter-chapped lips. Everything's quiet. Okay.

Well, it's not. He'd rather have his arm around Aaron as they watched the oranges and yellows paint the horizon. Robert could never stand outside for long on his own.

Full saffron sky. The colors bloom and then die down again, falling below the shelf of the world for another evening. He's left wanting.

Beef biryani for tea, he decides, standing up to leave.


	9. Charcoal

It was a small gesture, but Robert hoped Liv would accept it. Nothing flash, just something he knew she could use. 

A new set of charcoals.

Robert and Aaron had been back together for two months now, and Liv was sticking to her guns. Her stubborn streak was all too familiar. It would be endearing if it didn't hurt so much. 

He had spoken with Aaron, apologizing (again) for the atmosphere he was creating at home. Aaron had told him to do what he does best, and then sing-songed Kate Bush at him. In the wrong key. 

_Don't give up._


	10. Burgundy

Wine will always be his husband's least favorite.

Aaron turns his nose up whenever it's passed round the table, the same disgusted face he makes at Robert's top-shelf bourbon. 

Robert knows, however, that Aaron has one exception. He's using that knowledge tonight. 

It'll be a simple meal, a casual debriefing of their day, and then he'll reach for the bottle. Always a nice mid-range burgundy, one glass. 

Robert will take a sip, making sure his lower lip's moistened by the wine. With every sip, Aaron will kiss away the burgundy lingering on Robert's mouth. 

It takes all night to drink.


	11. Indigo

The sound of unsteady feet thudding across the floor woke him up. 

Exhausted from the day, Rob had come home without the deal he'd thought was in the bag. He managed just enough energy to sprawl out on the sofa and dozed off. Shoes and all. 

Robert opened his eyes to see a wobbly Seb coming towards him, wearing his (tiny) indigo hoodie. 

"Dada 'ace on," Seb whispered, holding his arms out for Robert. Rob laughed, scooping Sebastian up to squeeze him. 

He heard Aaron chuckle from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, mate," Aaron called over, "Dada's got a right face on."


	12. Black

"How comes when your brother wears it he looks alright, but it makes me look like some sorta...goff marshmallow?"

Liv looked up from the telly, grumbling,"You flappin' your arms about is making it worse. Take it off, Gerry, he'll be back from the shop any minute."

As if by magic, Gerry heard the sound of the latch go. And because this is how Gerry's luck runs, the zip's stuck.

"Alright, it's frozen pizza or nothing, I'm going for a ba-," Aaron caught sight of Gerry, wriggling out of his puffer jacket. 

He put the shopping down and waited.


	13. Olive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to 'Charcoal.'

Running late, never a good start to an early day. 

Robert rushes through getting ready, kisses a still-asleep Aaron, and heads downstairs. 

He gives himself a whole minute to _breathe_ before gathering up the last of the files. A sheet of folded paper slides from the bundle, sailing to the floor. Robert picks it up, and feels something inside him crack. 

A drawing from Liv. Charcoal; a more stylized version of him as a monkey. Not as silly as the first, almost sad in an odd way. 

Olive branch or not, he will carry it with him through the day.


	14. Crimson

No matter how well Aaron thinks he's doing, there will always be days when it only takes a cross word to send Aaron's temper over the edge. Wrong pickup time. A punter thinking their time's worth more than his. 

The customer isn't always right. The customer can fuck off. 

He slams down the receiver. He thinks of Robert and the kids. He counts down. He shuts off the lights and locks up.

Days like these used to end in crimson knuckles, and a trip down Hotten nick. 

Tonight was going to end with Robert's arms around him, holding him close.


	15. Cerulean

Robert didn't take much notice of Rebecca driving out of the scrapyard, his gaze was fixed to the cerulean sky. 

Blue sky, blue suit. A pair of clear blue eyes that he wants to look into for the rest of his life. 

His phone pings-

A: 5 min away

The butterflies are back in full force, so Robert sits down to calm himself with some mindless paperwork. He runs his fingers along the ring box-shaped bulge in the breast pocket of his jacket. 

His hands are shaking. That's okay. He's only nervous when it counts.

Aaron will be here soon.


	16. Cyan

Sunday morning lie-ins. The best.

They're facing each other, Robert lazily tickling Aaron's side as he spouts his soft nonsense about how _big_ and _beautiful_ his husband's eyes are. Aaron shushes him with kisses that slowly hint at what's next. 

What Aaron doesn't say is that he finds Robert's eyes just as beautiful. That he's reminded of the shade of spray paint he favored during his tagging days- cyan. He loved the contrast of the blue-green against the brick and mortar. The first time he looked into Robert's eyes he thought of the word, the color. 

Aaron kisses him deeper.


	17. Pink

"Tickled pink. Pink."

Besides the fact that he has both Julia Roberts and Dylan McDermott to look at, Robert genuinely enjoys Sally Field's performance in _Steel Magnolias._ The shouty scenes are relatable, but the quieter scenes remind him _just_ a bit of his mum. 

It's a comfort-food movie. He'll watch it on his tablet during a long train journey, stick on the telly downstairs when he can't sleep. Liv sat and watched with him one night, stifling a laugh when she compared Charity to Ouiser. 

He watches the credits roll, shifting his weight on Vic's sofa. Seb's due up soon.


	18. Tan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to 'Azure.'

Last day of their holiday, and Sebastian was more than ready to go home. 

The ice cream didn't help. Throwing chips at seagulls didn't help. A dip in the hotel pool didn't help. Seb was determined to luxuriate in his crankiness and that was that. 

"Come on now, trouble, we're meant to be having fun," Robert pleaded as they stood waiting for the lift. They had decided the only thing for it was an early nap. The doors opened, and Aaron guided them both inside. 

Ascending, Aaron watched as Seb gave up the ghost, nuzzling into Robert's bare, tanned shoulder.


	19. Lavender

So much packing left.

He spotted a book of Sarah's, tucked away at the back of the bookcase in the attic. The dried lavender sprig had been hidden away there for decades just waiting to be found. Robert carefully placed it back in the pages of the well-worn novel, the cover faded from being too near a window at some point. 

Robert wondered if it was meant for Victoria to discover. He gingerly flipped to the back page. His mum had underlined three words in the final paragraph:

_my_

_lavender_

_boy_

Robert smiled, letting a few tears hit the page.


	20. Mahogany

"We're not getting it, Robert."

Aaron knew it was coming- the charm offensive. 

Robert moved closer and whispered,"Do you know how stunning you'd look spread out naked across that mahogany?" 

Aaron responded with a playful shove, shaking his head. The oversized desk would look ridiculous in their office at home. The wood was a nice color, though he wasn't going to give Rob that information. 

Robert flicked his tongue against Aaron's earlobe.

"So many things we could do on that desk, none involving paperwork."

Aaron tried to hide his grin, clearing his throat to speak. 

"Go on then. Idiot."


	21. Rose

They had agreed to meet for a pint, first time in public. Again. 

It wasn't as though they were springing it on Chas, Aaron had spoken with (shouted at) her days before. One word about Robert or Seb, and they were done. 

_"I mean it, Mum. My life is no longer up for negotiation." He watched the rose-red anger bloom across her face, mirroring his own. Chas knew an ultimatum when she heard it._

He'd ordered, asked Charity to bring them over. She'd been similarly warned, biting her tongue as she handed them their drinks. 

So far, not so bad.


	22. Yellow

Seb was the cutest bumblebee he'd ever laid eyes on. Nevermind the juice stain on the yellow collar of his costume, he was The Best. 

Robert filmed Seb's 'flight' across the stage, knowing Aaron was watching on the other end. Not even the flu would keep him from staying awake to watch Sebastian do the 'buzz buzz' line that he'd been practicing over their hols. 

The song had ended, and skipping a beat or two (keeping time is rough for a bumblebee), Seb shouted out, "BUZZ! BUZZ!" 

He then toddled offstage, leaving Aaron to laugh himself into a coughing fit.


	23. Lime

Between running two businesses, back to back parent-teacher meetings for Seb and Liza, Aaron and Robert felt as though they hadn't touched each other for days. 

(they'd fooled around in the shower that very morning, but who's counting)

Victoria had set the kids up with crayons and placemats in a corner booth, at which point Aaron guided Rob to the loos. Fooling no one, but needs must. 

Robert slammed the door and immediately set to latching his mouth to Aaron's. He didn't expect the muffled laugh that followed.

"You taste of choc limes," Aaron whispered against him. 

"I skipped dinner."


	24. Magenta

Liza's bedroom was really starting to resemble Bernice's salon. The far wall painted bright magenta (cheers, Liv), bubblegum colored furniture, and pinks of every shade adorning the crocheted afghan (cheers, Lisa) now draped over her tiny shoulders like a cape. 

Aaron didn't want to wake her, so he tiptoed through her maze of dolls and monster trucks on the floor. She was every inch their daughter. While admiring Barbie's balancing efforts on Gravedigger's windscreen, Aaron failed to spot the approaching Lego landmine on his way to closing the window.

Paddy said the yell could be heard clear across the village.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Beach is a Miraculous Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502060) by [amo-amas-amat (amoama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat)




End file.
